Falling Is Inevitable
by TwiWriter15
Summary: AU & AH: Bella is a first year at University, when her roomate takes her for a skiing trip with her step-brother Emmet for Winter Break will her klutziness take over? You never know, the person who catches you might make you fall even more...Canon Pairing
1. Your Coming and Thats FINAL

**A/N: Hey people!! This my new story and i hope you like it! **

**FULL SUMMARY: Bella is a student in her first year at University. The winter break is coming up and her roomate and best friend Alice Brandon and her step-brother Emmet McCarty are going skiing. Alice manages to convince Renee that Bella needs the break from all her hard work and eventually persuades Bella to come too. Bella has been klutzy since the day of conception and thinks that this skiing trip will turn in disaster. When worse comes to worse and her fears are confirmed who will help her? Or will she fall even more?**

**Read: Big Brother BFF BF? (which is a claire and Quil fan fic)  
and my personal fan fic fave: From Fiction To Reality**

**Falling Is Inevitable Chapter 1: Your Coming and Thats FINAL**

* * *

I looked up from my studying when I heard the door slam.

"Your coming and that's final!" I heard Alice yell from the door.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I'll probably say no anyway." I called back continuing on with my studying. We were half-way done with mid-terms and I needed to study for my English lit exam tomorrow.

I was in my first year university and was sharing a dorm with my best friend Alice Brandon. I was dreading the start of Winter break because I wouldn't get to see her for the next two weeks. She was going skiing with her step-brother Emmet McCarty. Me on the other hand, well, I had to go help with my aunts wedding, I wasn't much of a skier anyway what with my balancing issues.

Alice dropped her book bag beside the table and sat down across from me.

"But Bella, I already talked to your mom and she ok'd it, she'd even pay for it, so you don't have that as an excuse. And you really don't even like your aunt anyway, so you can't possibly _want _to help. Actually, I think your exact words of her were "a snooty, stuck-up pimple on a flies butt" and frankly you need a break from all this…studying" She said her face twisting as she said the unpleasant word. Alice wasn't much of a studier, she preferred to cram the night before or just wing it, surprisingly she did ok on tests and exams. It was almost like she new the questions before the test.

Alice is my best friend. We only met during orientation during the first week of school, but we instantly clicked. She's around 4'8" and has really short dark brown hair in a pixie cut. Right now she was giving me a look with her blue eyes, telling me not to contradict her.

"What is it now Alice?" I really didn't have much time for this, I didn't want to stay up too late studying, but I had to finish looking over my notes if I was to pass this mid-term. I only had two exams left, English Lit and Art History.

"We're going Skiing!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the whole floor probably heard her.

"Aw Alice, you know I don't ski, and…" I was looking for an excuse, she was right I didn't really have one. Her smile grew even more (if that was possible) when I let out the breath I was holding, signalling my defeat.

"Yay!" She started jumping up and down in her seat "We're gonna have so much fun! I promise and - Oh!" She paused and then got up from her seat and ran into her bedroom yelling "We're going shopping!" I groaned and finished my studying I wasn't going anywhere until I finished my mid-terms.

**3 days later **

I walked out of Art History feeling satisfied, I felt that was the best I could've done. I smiled at that thought hoping it would get me a good mark, when I realized I was now on Winter Break.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around my happy mood dwindling when i to come face to face with the one and only, Mike.

"Oh, uh hey Mike." I said and tried unsuccessfully to manoeuvre myself so that the flow of bodies emptying the exam room would pull me away from him. He caught up soon enough and bombarded me with the same question, in varying degree's, he had been asking me all year, except now I had a legitimate reason I could say no.

"So, do you wanna grab some lunch?" He asked looking like a bad imitation of a golden retriever with his blonde hair in disarray and that sad annoying attempt at a puppy face.

"Actually Alice is taking me shopping…" I said looking around him for her, this would probably be the one and _only _time I would ever be happy to be going shopping with Alice.

"But I thought you didn't like shopping." Mike questioned stepping closer and demanding my attention. Ok, creepy, how did he know that? I definitely had never confided in him about anything, let alone my dislike of shopping.

"Well actually I do," Lie. "I gotta go." I called behind me, already moving toward the yellow Porsche that had driven up to the pick-up area. I didn't turn around to see his reaction, I really didn't want to anyway.

I instantly felt awkward as I got into the shotgun seat of Alice's Porsche. Her family was loaded and could afford such luxuries, me, not so much. I wasn't poor…I had just enough to buy the essentials: Food, clothing, and entertainment from time to time. But Alice had felt it in herself to buy me things. It just didn't feel right to me to have her buy me stuff when I probably couldn't pay her back.

I had managed well enough to not have Alice buy me a whole new wardrobe so far, but this time she had begged and almost ended up in tears, which made me cave. Alice being unhappy, is _not _something you want to experience…ever. Its heart-wrenching to say the least.

Well now we were speeding down the highway to the nearest mall and I was holding on to my seat for dear life.

"Er, Alice? Could you slow down?" I was terrified, and I was _not _a speeder. My dad, Charlie, was a cop and I was raised to abide by the law. I had never sped more than 5miles/hr over the speed limit, let alone 40 over which Alice was now doing.

"Aww, calm down Bella, were here." At least she had to slow down to park. I took a deep breath to calm myself, it was going to be a long day…

**6 ½ hours later**

"Oh my god Bella, we are _so _lucky that the mall stayed open late today!" Alice exclaimed, clearly happy about this fact. Me on the other hand…not so much.

"Ya, it was great." I said stifling a yawn. I was dead tired, Alice had dragged me around the whole mall, at least three times. Alice on the other hand was bouncing around without a care in the world, which made me even _more _tired, if that's even possible.

I swayed on my feet just barely able to keep my balance. Finally I think she figured out that I was going to pass out and brought me back to campus. I barely managed to have coherent thoughts on the way back to our dorm. I somehow managed to help Alice bring in all 30 or so bags inside. I faintly remember Alice talking to me, but i couldn't really make out her words. I dropped onto my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I managed to remember something signifigant about the following morning, that made me groan even in my sleep; Tomorrow I was leaving for the ski hills with Alice, It was going to be a long 3 weeks.

* * *

**So...What did you think of Chapter 1? i'll try updating this story fast, but i can't make any promises, my school gives us WAAAY to much homework :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**thanks 3  
Maddie**


	2. Old Men, Not Babies

**A/N: Hey people! thanks for the great reviews!! I got alot! so i hope this chapter is up to par with the story so far! **

**and for all you readers of my other stories...IM SORRY! please don't kill me, i'll try and update soon!**

**Has anyone heard Bella's Lullaby yet? I LOVE it! i keep playing it over and over. Its really good, if you haven't heard it yet...go look it up on youtube. :P**

**thanks, Maddie**

Disclaimer: I do not..and unfortunetly will never own anything Twilight related!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old men, not babies**

I woke up to the sound of beeping.

I groaned, not opening my eyes. It was the first day of Winter Break, why would I need to use an alarm clock for anything? I threw my hand out trying to silence the constant, annoying sounds screeching in my ears. It came into contact with something hard that i heard crash to the ground. The noise stopped, so i guess it was the alarm clock.

I sighed, relieved and started drifting back to sleep –

"BELLA! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" oh, so _Alice_ had set the alarm clock.

I heard a door slam and i decided to take a peek, only opening my right eye by the slightest bit. She was hovering over me with what looked like an outfit i vaguely remember trying on yesterday. I saw that she had set up a little makeover corner and I quickly snapped my eye shut again.

She was having none of that.

"Bella, we don't have that much time, and we still have to make you look presentable. You have to shower, you still have to pack, I'm gonna do your hair, then your make-up, and your going to..." I tuned her out, this was going to be a _long_ morning.

I groaned and managed to haul myself of bed. The first thing I did was turn on the radio. Alice and I had a look and then broke out singing and dancing to the song that was playing.

_Sha_

_Sha_

_Sha_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you

_You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
Your taking seven steps here_

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

At this point we were both breathless but still singing along, i definitely preferred classical to this, but it was a good song to wake yourself up with.

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Oohhhh oooooooooohhh...

The song ended and i decided i was awake enough to hand myself over to the rath of Alice. I turned around and braced myself for the onslaught of, dare i say it, today's makeover. I kind of felt bad for letting her do this to me though. It must be hard to make _me_, of all people, look pretty. I wasn't ugly, i knew that much, i was just a plain Jane. Most guys at my high-school in phoenix never gave me a second glance, if any at all.

As Alice did her magic on me i thought of how these coming weeks would be. Alright, i can honestly say Alice had finally rubbed off on me. I was getting excited for the skiing trip, even if it was skiing. I had started bouncing in my seat; i needed to learn a little more patience.

Finally, Alice finished and we could leave, I was the first out the door leaving Alice laughing her wind chime laugh behind me.

"Don't worry Bella, we're gonna make the flight on time." Alice said with a faraway look. I nodded sobering up a bit, I still had to make it through the plane ride; it would probably be filled with parents and their crying children anyway, great...just what I needed, a major headache to start off my winter break.

We did make the flight, with plenty of time to spare. The flight was relatively short, but I had brought one of my favourite books with me. I sat in the terminal next to Alice, who was busy looking at a fashion magazine, and started reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. In no time at all our seats were called and i managed to pick-up my carry-on and keep reading at the same time.

Alice held my elbow, guiding me to my seat in the plane, as i read about Lockwood visiting his landlord, Mr. Heathcliff, for the second time. I stopped reading when i noticed Alice hadn't sat down beside me. I put my book down open to the page i was on and stood up looking around, the now full plane, for Alice.

I spotted her a few rows down, sitting beside a very good looking blonde man, talking animatedly about something. I noticed an older man, come up and tap her on the shoulder. It looked like he was demanding his seat back. Alice quickly pointed towards where i was, said something to him, and turned back to the good looking blonde man and start up right where she left off.

The guy she was talking to seemed amused and, it seemed slightly in awe, of her. They looked kind of cute together. Ok, scratch that, they looked adorable together.

I sighed.

The upside to this is that she would be relatively happy the whole trip. The downside, if this kept up, i would start to feel like a third wheel.

I sat down with a humph, and picked my book back up. It didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon.

Just as i was losing myself in the story a bag fell on my head.

"Ow." I muttered looking up to see the offender. It was the old man. He gave me a sheepish grin and picked the bag back up from my lap where it had landed; rambling on in some language i didn't understand.

He sat down, in the seat beside me, and started speaking and gesturing towards where Alice sat. I could only guess he was saying that she had put him up to it with that pouty face she had used oh so often on me.

I nodded as he kept speaking, pretending to understand a word he said. By the time he had stopped talking we were in the air and the plane had stopped climbing. I opened my book, relieved, at least i didn't have to sit beside some yelling babies, who pulled people hair. **(A/N: thats actually happened to me) **

I started reading and realized i had thought those words to soon. By the second sentence a toddler from the row behind me had grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked hard.

Will the long days never end?

**So? hate it? love it? what? review please!!**

**Should i continue or is this not going to well, im not sure...**

* * *


	3. Alice and the Blond Boy

**A/N: I'M SORRY!! I'm really really really sorry!! I haven't fallen off the fave of the earth, nor am I dead. I dont have any GOOD reasons, but I have reasons.  
1) School - I suck at school and so I spent most of my time doing that, to catch up my grades.  
2) Extra curricular activities - I do TOO MANY, I Irish dance three times a week, do track club two times a week and I'm the volleyball captain at school.  
3) my family - they keep taking me away from the computer/any writing time I might have  
4) Exams - they are starting VERY soon!!! I need to study! oi!**

**SO I"M SORRY!! I have inspiration right now, and will stretch that to keep writing as long as possible!**

**YAY! 2,000 words!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING, It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well actually i own the plot :)**

**C****hapter 3: Alice and the blond boy**

Alice had abandoned me. It was no surprise though; she's always been a big flirt. Unlike me, who hates attention and avoids it whenever possible. Flirting would constitute attention; therefore it was avoided at all costs.

I half stood-up looking over at Alice for the millionth time. She was always so calm and collected when talking to strangers, so this surprised me.

She was blushing, I could see it rising in her cheeks, and she was...giggling. But, not regular giggling, this was the giddy type people get when they're nervous. So whoever this blond guy was he should be careful, because he was the first guy to get this type of reaction from her.

I heard a grunt and looked over at the sleeping man. He didn't look quite so annoying while you sleep, but I know better. If he woke up, he'd start rambling in his unfamiliar language. I sat down careful not to wake him up, the last thing I wanted was him talking my ear off.

The excitement from earlier had died down by now. I had been expecting the whole plane ride to be Alice ranting on and on about the ski hills and pumping me up. Instead, I had had a little baby pulling my hair for the first half-hour of the ride and an old man babbling on and on until he fell asleep.

I sighed with relief when the stewardess of the plane announced that we were landing soon. I quickly and quietly packed the few carry-on items I had – my book and a bottle of water I had bought from the airport – into the small bag Alice had paired with this ridiculous outfit.

I tugged again, self-consciously, at the denim mini skirt Alice had forced on me in the wee hours of the morning, as I walked into the terminal looking for the baggage claim and Ms. Ditcher.

Just as I spotted the sign for baggage claim, I felt two very muscular arms wrap around me and shake me from side to side in a bone-crushing hug.

"BELLAAAAAAAA!" Emmett yelled straight into my ear. As he put me down I noticed several of the people around us were staring at Emmett and me causing me to blush furiously.

Wow, way to be subtle Emmett, but I grinned and hugged him back saying,

""Hey Em, it's nice to see you too." I hadn't seen Emmett since he'd dropped off Alice at the dorms. Emmett and Alice had become fast friends.

They had been coming up the stairs to the dorm and I down. Emmett had started bellowing, I'm not sure it can be considered laughing, and it had surprised me. I knew my balance problems were an issue for me so I had been taking careful steps down the stairs, always pausing on each step and watching where I placed my foot on the next. I know I was being a little over-dramatic but I was holding a lot of things in my arms.

So when Emmett's booming laugh distracted my attention, the inevitable happened; I fell. Emmett had been, somehow, ready to catch me, and Alice had caught both boxes of items before anything fell out. I know coincidence right?

Well Alice explained that she _somehow_ knew what was going to happen, sort of like a psychic. They then had taken me to the orientation, since apparently I had been going the wrong way.

A strange shade of bronze flashed by, bringing me back to the present. It was such a gorgeous shade, but contrary to my wishes it vanished just as fast as it had arrived. By then Emmett had grabbed my arm and was pulling me to what I guessed was Alice.

I kept searching the crowded area for that strange shade of bronze that had caught my eye, but unfortunately it had disappeared.

Alice's familiar trilling voice in my ear broke through my search.

"Oh my God Bella, he's...wow, indescribable." She was now pulling me outside and towards Emmett's jeep. I stayed silent, I was still sort of angry with her for leaving me to fend for myself with the toddler and the old guy.

I softened up a little when, eager as she was to get to the chalet; she pulled me outside fast enough to catch another glimpse of that wonderful shade of bronze getting into a shiny, silver Volvo.

I sighed; I would probably never even know who it was under that immaculate head of hair. The world was a big place and, honestly, I probably wouldn't know what to say to him if I actually did meet him.

From the airport it was a 2 and a half hour drive to the chalet. I mostly watched the scenery gliding past me as Alice and Emmett caught up in the front seat.

So I just sat there watching the scenery fly by, but not really registering it until I fell asleep.

...There was an earthquake!

Everything was blurry, and there was a voice, muffled at first, but becoming steadily louder with every shake.

"BELLAAA!" Emmet whined shaking me again "We're here!" he yelled, finally letting me go when he saw my eyes were open enough to show I was really awake.

I massaged my neck where it had been strained from the way my head had fallen when I fell asleep.

Looking to where Emmet had bounded off to, I saw the chalet. It was a sturdy two-story stereotypical chalet. It was made entirely of logs except for the stone chimney. Even from outside I knew the inside of it would be gorgeous.

The front porch swept from one side of the chalet to the other and held a cute two person porch-swing, clearly meant for intimate moments. The rest of the porch was bare except for a welcome mat that kay in front of the door.

The sun had gone and the moon was now making its climb up the sky. but the dark just added to the mystique of the chalet, and the stars were scattered across the open night sky.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and found I had 3 new messages. They were all from my mom.

I sighed exasperated, she could worry herself silly if left to her own devices for too long. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket not listening to any messages. I would just e-mail my mom later to tell her I was safely at the chalet and to stop calling me. For the moment I would just have to turn my phone off.

Stepping out of the car, I grabbed the last of the bags from the trunk and ambled up the driveway to the chalet.

Once I opened the door, my senses were overwhelmed. My eyes registered the family photo's lining that stairs to my left leading to the second floor, a living room to my right held cozy furniture and a coffee table with books and other scattered items on it. The room looked tidy compared to the rest of the chalet, so it must not get used as much. I could smell something cooking from the kitchen and hear the people inside of it.

I made my way through the house, following the voices to the kitchen where everyone had congregated. Emmet was lounging next to a gorgeous blond who was stirring a pot on the stove. Alice was dancing around the kitchen to the music blaring through her ipod speakers. When she saw me she jumped a little from excitement and came over to take one of the bags from me.

"So what d'ya think? Esme decorated it! I love it! Don't you love it?! I can't believe we have a whole 3 weeks to live here! It's so relaxing I could just die! I hope Jasper will make it-" She cut off blushing slightly, I just stood their laughing as she whirled past me with the bag yelling over her shoulder "Come on Bella I'll show you your room!"

I followed her up the stairs, down the hall, into a door just off a room with a big sofa and a love seat in front of a flat screen television. When we got inside she closed the door and threw my bag beside the Queen bed and jumped on it looking straight up at the ceiling. I sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what was up with her mood lately.

Alice took a deep breath "Bella, you know that guy, the one on the airplane-"

"You mean the one you ditched me for?" I asked playfully

"ya..." she said absently. Wow, she must really like this guy, for her to be so out of it. "Anyway, well we got talking and...he's here for winter break too! He's just staying down the road at a friends house!" She told me excitedly.

"That's great Alice! Just, y'know, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt, you're my best friend." I said looking down at her, she still wasn't meeting my eyes.

"No, no he's nice and sweet and..." Uh oh, there's more. "And I told him I would go skiing with him for tomorrow." She finished pleadingly.

Oh. Ooh, that's what she was getting at, she wanted to spend the day with him, which would leave me by myself. Alice had told me before the plane ride that Emmet would be MIA for most of the trip, staying with his new girlfriend most of the time. And now Alice was going to be with someone. Well, like I said, she's my best friend, I could make a couple of sacrifices for her!

"Is that it?" I asked her, she finally met my eyes with her own when she registered my still playful tone. "I thought you were going to say something bad!"

She looked at me quizzically, "But...but you'll be alone!" She exclaimed

"Ya, all the better, that's one less witness to my inability to stand much less ski." Really it wasn't that bad, I can manage on my own. I'm not _that _fragile.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? R&R please!!!**

**xoxo Maddie**

* * *


	4. Breakfast and Skiing

**A/N: Soooo don't hate me. It (the story) has not been on my list of priorities...and it doesn't seem like a lot of people are reading it anyway...we'll see what happens.**

**Xox Maddie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggggg except the plot**

_Recall: She looked at me quizzically, "But...but you'll be alone!" She exclaimed_

_"Ya, all the better, that's one less witness to my inability to stand much less ski." Really it wasn't that bad, I can manage on my own. I'm not __that __fragile._

**Chapter 4: Breakfast and Skiing**

I woke up the next day to silence. At first I thought no one was here, but a quick glance at the bedside clock told me they were probably still sleeping. I groaned at the early numbers shown on the clock, nobody else in their right mind would be awake at 6:30am on a vacation, and neither should I.

But contrary to my thoughts I hauled myself out of bed. I was never going to fall asleep again this morning.

I quietly creeped down the hall, stairs and another hall until I found myself in the kitchen, where we had spent most of the night. After Alice's talk we had gone back to the kitchen and she had introduced me to Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend. We were a little awkward at first, but after a couple of drinks and supper the atmosphere had quickly warmed up, leaving us to laugh and enjoy ourselves.

Emmet had been ridiculous, always asking Rosalie if she was too tired, or if she needed help with anything. And finally when she _had _started yawning, he had picked her up bridal style, and taken her to bed. I doubt he ever left the room again. It was clear he adored her, and by the way Rosalie watched Emmet, I thought it equally reciprocated.

I decided I would make the other breakfast for when they woke up; it was the least I could do for them, letting me come and stay here. So I grabbed all the ingredients for pancakes from the fridge and pantry and made the batter. I set it up beside the stove and, not feeling in the mood for pancakes for myself, made up a bowl of cereal.

Around 7 O'clock I got up from the table, took a blanket from the cupboard down the hall and headed outside to the porch-swing. I curled up on the swing, making sure to have myself well covered, and took in my surroundings.

The sun had just come up off to my left leaving the snow golden and glistening. Turning my head to the right I saw the ski hill. Even from here it looked big and formidable. Just imagining me trying to ski...and by myself for that matter, made me shudder.

I sighed, oh well; at least Alice will have a good time. That's all that mattered anyway. This trip was originally for her and Emmet, so it's only fair she gets her time. Maybe I'll even learn enough skiing to be able to ski along with everyone soon.

Aha right.

I heard creaking on the stairs inside meaning I had to get up and make the pancakes.

I tried to hastily unwrap myself from the blanket, but I ended up knocking myself to the floor, which resulted in a loud thump as my body landed on the hardwood. There was a silence for a couple seconds and then tired rumbling laughter drifted out to me from inside.

I stood after a moment, with the blanket wrapped up in my arms and carefully tip toed my way inside. I was sure to avoid the ice layering parts of the porch.

"Good morning" I greeted a tired Emmet who just nodded to me. I followed him to the kitchen where he saw the ready to make pancake batter.

His face lit up immediately "Pancakes?! What a good morning it is." He gave me a look that clearly meant I should have started cooking already, and sat down at the table. I just smiled and began cooking up a batch of Emmet sized pancakes.

After everyone was awake and served breakfast I quickly washed the dishes and headed upstairs to get ready for the day. It was around 9 by the time everyone was headed out the door. Feeling refreshed from my long hot shower I had taken, I put on my new snowsuit that Alice had approved. My morning shower had quickly erased my fears of today and had left me in a calm state which I knew would be gone as soon as I was alone and fending off the imposing ski hill.

We were soon all packed into Emmet's jeep and driving down the winding road towards the ski hill.

**xxxxxxxx**

They were gone, and I was alone again.

Ok, well not _alone _exactly...I had my ski instructor; which wasn't as comforting a thought as one would think. Just this minute he was blabbing on about some party tonight he thought I would be interested in going with him to.

"So it's at my friend Eric's chalet, and you have to have an invitation or a be a date to get in," he obviously thought this was intriguing me because he went on "So I was, you know, wondering if-"

"Mike," I interrupted him, "I uh, can't go because..." Crap what do I tell him, "Because I have a date tonight." I finished crossing my fingers inside my mittens, hoping he would see the lie in my face.

He looked resigned for a minute and then perked up. "Alright well we still have half the day together. Let's learn some skiing." Well At least he believed me...for now.

He wasn't bad looking. He was kind of cute in a golden retriever way, with blue eyes and blonde hair peeking out under his hat. But he didn't know when to give up. He had been talking about this party for about 20 minutes now. I had yet to start learning how to ski.

Once he started to teach me though, it seemed I wasn't as bad at skiing as I thought I would be. With about a half hour left Mike asked me if I wanted to try a blue hill.

"Do you think you can manage a chair lift?" He asked. I looked beyond him to the chair and though long and hard about it. I was feeling confident, maybe today was just a lucky day for me. Maybe Falling wasn't inevitable.

"Ya let's try it." I answered more boldly than I would usually be. Mike smiled at me and i gave an answering smile, he seemed nice enough, and my nerves were starting to kick in. I wouldn't let them get a hold of me though, so I skated over to the chair and waited in line just like all the other skiers on the hill. I just wouldn't think about it.

**A/N: Please Review 3**


End file.
